Conventionally, a liquid discharge device, a so-called ink jet head, used for an ink jet printer or the like includes pressure chambers filled with ink, nozzles respectively communicating with the pressure chambers, and actuators arranged in the pressure chamber. The actuators expand or contract the capacity of the pressure chambers. Due to the expansion and contraction, ink droplets are discharged from the nozzles.
A plurality of ink droplets are continuously discharged from the nozzles, and one pixel is formed by the plurality of ink droplets, whereby an image of high-gradation can be printed. If the frequency of the driving voltage with respect to the actuators is increased, the discharge intervals of the plurality of ink droplets discharged from the nozzle are shortened, so it is possible to speed up printing.
Here, whenever one droplet of ink is discharged, vibration remains in the ink that is in the pressure chamber. If the next droplet of ink is discharged while the vibration is not yet dampened, it is not easy to appropriately discharge the ink droplet.